


Prayer With Words

by syrupwit



Series: girl!anakin or whatever [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fempreg, possibly unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramatic pregnancy reveal scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer With Words

"Ani, I swear I had no idea." Padmé's eyes are bright with unshed tears. Anakin moves closer to her, almost unconsciously. Her heart clenches when Padmé recoils.

"The moment I knew, I would have told you," Padmé says. "I don't know. I can't explain --" She won't look at Anakin anymore, and Anakin hates this, hates whoever did this and drove this wedge between them. _Where are they? When can I kill them?_ And: _How did you keep it from me for so long?_

Anakin reaches out with the Force. Feels Padmé's pain, sadness, fear -- she would rip that fear out of her mind if she dared, pluck it from her like a burr from an animal's coat -- and feels beneath them, to the core of her. Something. A spark.

Anakin's on her knees before Padmé can flinch back. She puts out her hand, smoothes her fingers over the swell of Padmé's stomach. She reaches out again, feeling.

Inside of Padmé, the same light responds. Faint, but unmistakable. Familiar.

 _Mine_ , thinks Anakin, awful with joy. Reckless for a moment, mad, but she remembers, and she knows.

Padmé startles when Anakin leaps to her feet. She tries to twist away, shake her wrists from Anakin's grip, but her panic gives over to bewilderment at the animation in Anakin's bearing, the expression on her face.

"What -- "

"I'm sorry," she says. "Padmé. I'm so sorry. They're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That sure was a thing that has been written.
> 
> Please note: This short and cracky fic does not represent my views on pregnancy or any related matter.


End file.
